To Dumledore Bashers:
by night flame miko
Summary: To all you Dumbledore Bashers out there. Here's a little something for your contemplation.


_**To Dumbledore Bashers:**_

_An: To all you Dumbledore bashers out there._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter._

xXx

Some people within the Harry Potter fandom have brought up many of the negative effects Dumledore's manipulations have had on Harry's life. I've decided to take a look at the potential effects on said child's life should Dumbledore have died a year or two before Harry's first year. This is how I believe it would essentially go.

Harry Potter began his first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry by being sorted into Slytherin. After being picked up at the ramshackle house off the coast of England by an interesting lady named Madam Hooch, he had proceeded to get a lovely, and unbiased, introduction into the Wizarding World. Due to little to no negative comments made about the House before putting on the Sorting Hat, Harry Potter did not know to argue about his prospective House placements. He would soon learn his mistake, as being Harry Potter and a half-blood, he was treated with scorn and derogatory verbal abuse by his House-mates, if not worse; even the potential friendship he had struck up with Ronald Weasley (and subsequent estrangement of Draco Malfoy) was ruined by becoming a 'slimy Slytherin'. The public viewed his House placement with various forms of horror and disgust, resulting in the rapid deterioration of his public persona and further emotional abuse for our poor Saviour.

Yet even this was not the worst to occur from Dumbledore's lack of existence and subsequent manipulations within Harry Potter's life and the Wizarding World at large. In his absence Minerva McGonagall had taken his place as Headmistress of Hogwarts, whilst not a problem in itself this did mean that the Philosophers Stone would either not be placed, or subsequently moved from, vault 713 before the break in at Gringotts. Meaning the Dark Lord not only gained the stone at a point in time where Harry not only knew nothing about it, but was too young and inexperienced to be able to stop it in any way. Whilst I do not know whether the Philosopher's Stone itself would be able to give Voldemort a new body, it would give him not only eternal life, but the ability to create gold out of essentially anything and so Voldemort would have unlimited funding to not keep his minions happy, but also to bribe the completely corrupt government. Even then I have reason to believe that the Philsopher's Stone would have given Tom Riddle his old body back, as he would not have gone to such lengths to retrieve it at that point in time. So working off the basis that he _did _regain his body within the year, ultimately Harry Potter would have had a year at most (if he managed to get back to Privet Drive and it's blood wards where he would have some margin of safety), before Voldemort tracked him down and had him killed. Also because his blood was not used in the Resurrection ritual that Voldemort performed at the end of Harry's fourth year, Harry would not be able to come back; Hocrux or no Hocrux.

Even if Harry did managed to make it back to Hogwarts for his second year, there was still the giant Basilisk which a fully functional Voldemort would have had no problems using in taking over and killing not only Harry but any who stood in his way within Hogwarts itself. Without Dumbledore, essentially the only person that Voldemort apparently feared, alive and within Hogwarts; Voldemort would have had no problems storming the school and taking out all those who went against him. Resulting in a very short and brutal Harry Potter series.

So to all you Dumbledore Bashers out there:

I say Dumbledore is FTW.

xXx

_An: I was chatting with my brother and we got into a conversation about this, so I thought I'd float it out there and see what would come. Funnily enough, I also used to be a Dumbledore Basher until I started to consider how very __dead__ Harry would be without his presence in his life. Go figure._

_-NFM_


End file.
